Your Name
by xxxQueenxxx
Summary: UA "T'aurais pas du feu ?" Ace n'aurait jamais cru que sa vie prendrait un tel tournant après sa rencontre avec un inconnu sous un arrêt de bus où il s'était réfugié pour s'abriter lors d'un orage.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur : Ce Two-shots est grandement inspiré du film Your Name de Makoto Shinkai que je vous conseille de visionner tellement c'est un chef-d'oeuvre !**

* * *

Ses pas s'accélèrent lorsqu'il sentit les premières gouttes de pluie tomber sur son visage.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'être coincé dehors quand il commencerait à pleuvoir beaucoup plus. Malheureusement pour lui, son appartement se trouvait encore à 10 minutes et il sentait déjà la pluie s'intensifier.

Il s'était alors réfugié aussi rapidement que possible sous un arrêt de bus, préférant amplement attendre que le temps se calme plutôt que d'essayer de le braver.

Frissonnant, il farfouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de son paquet de cigarettes. Il en prit une pour ensuite réaliser qu'il n'avait rien avec quoi l'allumer, son briquet était resté chez son meilleur ami Law.

La présence d'une seconde personne à l'arrêt de bus se fit alors ressentir lorsque celle-ci toussota. Une idée lui vint alors.

Se tournant vers l'inconnu présent à ses côtés, il fit son sourire le plus charmeur et demanda :

"T'aurais pas du feu ?"

L'étranger aux cheveux blonds le regarda un moment puis lui tendit un briquet. Ace le remercia, alluma sa cigarette et lui rendit ensuite l'objet.

Un coup de tonnerre éclata alors dans le ciel. Ace soupira, il risquait d'en avoir pour un moment.

" Un temps de chien, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds venait de s'adresser à lui en ce qui lui semblait être un acte désespéré de s'occuper.

"C'était à prévoir.

\- Tu es météorologue ? Demanda le blond, ses yeux noirs ne le quittant pas d'une seconde.

\- Pas du tout, dit-il en ricanant, le ciel s'était assombri et l'air avait cette odeur de pluie.

\- Ah oui donc rien de scientifique.

\- Pas trop mon genre."

Le blond sourit et leva la tête vers le ciel. Ace se trouva alors à le regarder avec insistance. Il portait un costume bleu foncé qui contrastait assez étrangement avec ses cheveux en forme d'ananas. Son visage avait cette forme angulaire et il transpirait l'aristocratie.

Il aurait pu continuer comme ça à le détailler si l'inconnu n'avait pas compris qu'il était épié et avait baissé la tête afin de croiser son regard.

Ace se sentit alors très mal à l'aise et détourna le regard, rouge comme une pivoine, tout en se grattant la nuque. Comparé à cet homme, il n'était pas très chic ni très beau.

Il était habillé d'une simple veste verte qui couvrait un t-shirt représentant le film Retour vers le futur ***** , d'un jean et d'une vulgaire paire de tennis. Il avait un sac bleu sur le dos qui contenait, même si l'inconnu l'ignorait, un chapeau orange que détestaient ses amis. Tout ce mélange de couleurs ne lui rendait pas justice et faisait un peu fouillis.

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre éclata dans le ciel, le déchirant avec une puissance aussi effrayante que magnifique.

"J'aime beaucoup les orages, contrairement à certaines personnes, je les trouve relaxants."

Ace se tourna vers le blond, la gêne de quelques minutes plus tôt disparues, et sourit. Il pensait exactement la même chose mais était sûrement biaisé étant donné qu'il est né sous un temps similaire à celui-ci.

"Tout à fait d'accord avec toi."

L'homme à la coupe ananas lui sourit.

"Si tu me dis en plus de ça que tu aimes le bruit des vagues et le silence, je vais commencer à me dire que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre."

Ace éclata de rire et bientôt l'inconnu joignit son rire au sien. Puis, le blond se mordit la lèvre et lui dit d'une voix douce :

"J'aimerais bien te revoir un de ces jours."

Il allait lui répondre la même chose, qu'il aimerait bien lui reparler, et donc le revoir, sous un autre contexte qu'abrité par un arrêt de bus lors d'une tempête lorsqu'un véhicule se gara devant eux et que le jeune homme se leva pour y entrer.

Jamais Ace n'avait ressenti le sentiment de son coeur qui se serrait et pourtant en regardant le jeune inconnu rentrer dans cette voiture, il le vécut.

Et c'est en le voyant partir qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait même pas demandé son nom.

* * *

 ***** _ **Retour vers le futur**_ ( _Back to the Future_ ) est un film de science-fiction américain réalisé par Robert Zemeckis, sorti en 1985.L'intrigue relate le voyage dans le passé d'un adolescent,Marty McFly, à bord d'une machine à voyager dans le temps fabriquée par le docteur Emmet Brown à partir d'une voiture de modèle DeLorean DMC-12. Parti de l'année 1985 et propulsé en 1955, Marty, aidé du "Doc" de 1955, doit résoudre les paradoxes temporels provoqués par ses interventions dans le passé et trouver le moyen de faire fonctionner la machine pour retourner à son époque d'origine.

 _Source : Wikipédia_

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Comme toujours et à jamais, One Piece ne m'appartient pas !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah, if only our voices speaking at night**

 **Could ever reach the very edge of this world, and of time**

 **Instead of fading into air and dust**

 **Then what will the words, could it ever be**

 **Farthest words from "probably"**

 **Let's make a promise that will never fade**

 **Let's say it together on the count of three, oh***

* * *

1 semaine s'était écoulée depuis la rencontre d'Ace avec le bel inconnu aux cheveux aussi blonds que le soleil.

Et il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à lui, à rêver d'avoir fait les choses différemment.

Il se réveillait parfois en larmes, impossible de se rappeler de quoi il avait rêvé mais une chose était sûre, c'était à propos de _lui._

Ace ressentait constamment le sentiment de chercher quelqu'un. À chaque passage dans la rue, il regardait attentivement les gens.

Il en était devenu complètement fou. C'était comme si depuis ce jour à l'arrêt de bus, sa vie n'était plus qu'un rêve dans lequel il n'attendait qu'une chose : se réveiller dans les bras d'un blond avec une coupe bizarre.

" Ace, réveilles-toi, tu vas être en retard !"

La voix de son frère, Sabo, le sortit de sa torpeur et le poussa à se lever de son lit et à se diriger vers la cuisine.

"C'était à toi de préparer le petit déjeuner aujourd'hui.

\- Je sais, désolé..."

Il l'était vraiment. Cela n'arrivait pas tous les jours qu'il s'excuse alors quand il le faisait, c'est qu'il le pensait réellement.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment, Ace, mais il faut que tu te reprennes."

Si Sabo se mettait à lui faire la morale cela pouvait continuer des heures. Il sait pertinnement qu'en plus d'être souvent en retard en classe, il n'est pas attentif au cours qui se déroule devant lui. Il n'a pas besoin que Sabo le lui rappelle.

Celui-ci soupira face au manque d'attention de son frère et dit tout en se levant de table :

"Je m'inquiète juste pour toi, Ace."

Ace regarda son frère partir pour le travail sans rien dire. Il mangea silencieusement son repas et partit ensuite réveiller son autre frère, Luffy, qui commençait plus tard que lui.

Une fois ceci fait, il enfila un simple t-shirt noir et par-dessus sa veste préférée, celle qu'il portait lors de sa rencontre avec l'homme qui hante ses rêves.

Ensuite il mit un jean de couleur noire qui allait parfaitement avec ses cheveux en bataille et finit par enfiler des converses rouges.

Il quitta son appartement d'un pas lourd, l'envie d'aller au lycée moins présente que jamais en lui.

"Bonne journée, Ace ! "entendit-il crier par la fenêtre une fois qu'il eut dévalé les marches.

Luffy était le petit frère que tout le monde rêve d'avoir et qu'après regrette d'avoir eu. Il est bordélique, mange pour 10 et a tellement d'autres défauts. Et pourtant Dieu sait à quel point Ace l'aime ce gosse.

Regardant sa montre, il se rendit compte à quel point il était en retard. S'il ne se dépêchait pas il allait rater son bus, sachant que le prochain n'était que 15 minutes plus tard. Ace accéléra alors le pas en un dernier acte désespéré de rattraper le temps perdu.

Une fois dans le bus qui l'amenait au lycée, il se permit de souffler et colla sa tête à la vitre pour se reposer quelque peu. Son meilleur ami, Law, tirait sur sa manche régulièrement afin de vérifier qu'il ne dormait pas.

Et alors que le bus frôla un autre bus, Ace vit un visage familier dans celui-ci. Un visage qu'il avait vu et revu dans ses rêves les plus fous.

 _L'inconnu de l'arrêt de bus._

* * *

 **Ah, I'm told that some part of every wish will be heard**

 **But lately I've lost sight of the truth in those words**

 **I can't even remember when I gave up believing**

 **What could have been the reason?**

 **Ah, the very moment that the rain will stop**

 **In the place rainbow born and dies**

 **And where the end of this life lies**

 **I've always been insisting there was something that I've longing for***

* * *

Celui-ci écarquilla aussi ses yeux lorsqu'il le vit, il l'avait reconnu également ! Ace se permit de lui sourire et perdit aussitôt son sourire lorsque le moment passa et que le bus continua sa course à toute vitesse.

Lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta, Ace descendit, n'en ayant rien à faire que ce ne soit pas son arrêt ou que Law criait désespérément son nom.

Et sans qu'il s'en doute, l'homme aux cheveux ananas avait fait exactement la même chose.

Ils se mirent tous les deux à courir vers l'endroit où ils s'étaient aperçus par la fenêtre de leurs bus respectifs.

C'est comme ça qu'Ace le revit, il portait le même costume que le jour où ils s'étaient vus pour la première fois et même si certaines gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, jamais est-ce qu'il n'avait vu quelqu'un de si beau.

La pluie se mit alors à tomber du ciel alors que l'inconnu s'avançait vers lui. Il se dirigea à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche et s'assit, attendant qu'il le rejoigne.

Lorsque celui-ci vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, Ace ne trouva pas quoi lui dire, paralysé par la peur mais trouva finalement le courage de se lancer.

"Je ne l'ai pas remarqué plus tôt mais c'est exactement le même arrêt de bus où l'on s'est rencontré pour la première fois."

L'inconnu lui souria, dévoilant ses dents blanches.

"Effectivement, un temps de chien hein ?"

Ace ria aux éclats, des gouttes de la pluie dégoulinant sur son visage.

 _"Mais au fait, quel est ton nom ?"_

* * *

 **One day we'll reach to emotions unexplored unprecedented**

 **We'll high-five love we've yet to discover and give a kiss to time**

 **The five dimensions keep on teasing me**

 **But I will keep on looking at you, dear**

 **Let's make a sign for when we say "nice to meet you" again**

 **I'm on my way to you, chasing after your name***

* * *

 ***Paroles tirées de la chanson Dream Lantern (English Version) de RADWIMPS.**

 **Note de l'auteur : Je trouvais ça très poétique de finir ce Two-shots exactement comme le film dont il est inspiré.**


End file.
